


To będzie tak

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Albo i nie gra, Co sie stanie, Domysły, Fani, Gen, Johnlock is real?, Pistolet, Sezon 4, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock John i Mycroft, Teorie Fanowskie, To gra, Trailer, Zamknięty pokój
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Trailer. Sherlock, John i Mycroft zamknięci w pokoju, a razem z nimi - broń. Co się wydarzy w sezonie czwartym? Kto wie?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



To będzie tak:

_\- What is this, we can’t do this. Is this supposed to be a game? (Co to ma być, nie możemy tego zrobić. Czy to jakaś gra?)_

Słowa Mycrofta jedynie irytują mnie bardziej. Przyciskam ręce do oczu, broń ciąży mi w dłoni i mam wrażenie, że rozchodzi się od niej niesamowite zimno. Pułapka, każde wyjście jest złe. Może wychodzę od złych założeń?

Broń. Jedna kula. Jeden człowiek po drugiej stronie drzwi, a cały świat patrzy. To nasze zabezpieczenie, że zostaniemy wypuszczeni, kiedy pocisk zostanie wystrzelony ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Oto godzina jego chwały!

Cały. Świat. Patrzy.

W Pałacu Pamięci panuje zamęt, strzępki informacji są wszędzie, próbując dopasować się do siebie, stworzyć jakiś szerszy obraz. Klaszczę w dłonie, uporządkowując je, zamykając w pokojach, do których należą. Chaos nie prowadzi do rozwiązania. Jedyną szansą jest zminimalizowanie entropii i zadanie sobie jednego, podstawowego pytania: Dlaczego?

Odpowiedź przychodzi sama: nie chodzi o mnie. Daje mi wybór, ale - tak naprawdę - nie robi tego wcale. Potrzebuje bezpieczeństwa, musi wiedzieć, że nikt go nie powstrzyma. W tym pokoju jest tylko jedna osoba, która jest w stanie zniszczyć go jednym słowem, jednym skinieniem palca, i to dokładnie w chwili, w której opuści to pomieszczenie. A więc, jeśli go zabiję, mój przeciwnik będzie czuł się bezkarny i wypuści zarówno mnie, jak i Johna. Moje ręce drążą, kiedy umysł próbuje znaleźć inne wyjście z tej sytuacji, chociaż wiem doskonale, że nic z tego nie będzie. Rozwiązanie tej zagadki jest bardzo proste, i mogę się założyć, że Mycroft już na to wpadł.

Nie potrafię się zmusić, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, żeby to potwierdzić. Wierzę w jego inteligencję, wiem, że wie, po prostu nie jestem w stanie tego zweryfikować, bo wtedy mógłbym się zawahać. Obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, jak to musi się skończyć, żeby chociaż ktoś mógł wyjść z tego pomieszczenia żywy.

_\- I love you. (Kocham cię)_

Nie odwracam się. Żaden z nas nie poruszył się ani o milimetr odkąd zagadka przestała być zagadką, a stała się wyrokiem. Ręka, w której trzymam pistolet, drży nieznośnie, kiedy wyciągam ją za siebie i strzelam, pewny, że trafię prosto w jego serce.

Dopiero dziś udało mi się znaleźć do niego drogę.

 

A może tak: 

_\- What is this, we can’t do this. Is this supposed to be a game? (Co to ma być, nie możemy tego zrobić. Czy to jakaś gra?)_

Słowa Mycrofta jedynie irytują mnie bardziej. Przyciskam ręce do oczu, broń ciąży mi w dłoni i mam wrażenie, że rozchodzi się od niej niesamowite zimno. Pułapka, każde wyjście jest złe. Może wychodzę od złych założeń?  
Broń. Jedna kula. Jeden człowiek po drugiej stronie drzwi, a cały świat patrzy. To nasze zabezpieczenie, że zostaniemy wypuszczeni, kiedy kula zostanie wystrzelona ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Oto godzina jego chwały!

Cały. Świat. Patrzy.

W Pałacu Pamięci panuje zamęt, strzępki informacji są wszędzie, próbując dopasować się do siebie, stworzyć jakiś szerszy obraz. Klaszczę w dłonie, uporządkowując je, zamykając w pokojach, do których należą. Chaos nie prowadzi do rozwiązania. Jedyną szansą jest zminimalizowanie entropii i zadanie sobie jednego, podstawowego pytania: Dlaczego?

Odpowiedź przychodzi sama: chodzi o mnie. Daje mi wybór, ale - tak naprawdę - nie robi tego wcale. Jest tylko jedna osoba, której utrata sprawi, że będę zupełnie bezużyteczny nawet sam dla siebie. Oczywiście, próbowałbym z tym walczyć, jednak wiem doskonale, że moja psychika jest czasem silniejsza od zdrowego rozsądku. Uświadamia mi to każda chwila, którą John poświęca Mary - coś drąży mnie wtedy od środka, próbując wydostać się na zewnątrz i drapać, gryźć, przelewać krew. Bestia, którą trzymam na smyczy z coraz większym trudem.

On chce, żebym zabił Johna. Żebym stracił kotwicę, która utrzymuje mnie w ryzach i nie pozwala mi oszaleć. Nie ma innej opcji, to jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. Chodzi o zniszczenie mnie, całkowite i piorunujące. A jeśli tego nie zrobię, jeśli nie odrzucę samego siebie, mój przeciwnik nie poniesie kary, bo nie przeżyje żaden z nas. Zabije nas, twierdząc, że nie dotrzymałem warunków umowy i nie rozwiązałem zagadki. Bo przecież może, kto mu zabroni? Postanawiam odciąć się od samego siebie w imię wyższego dobra.

_\- I love you. (Kocham cię)_

Nie odwracam się. Żaden z nas nie poruszył się ani o milimetr odkąd zagadka przestała być zagadką, a stała się wyrokiem. Ręka, w której trzymam pistolet, drży nieznośnie, kiedy wyciągam ją za siebie i strzelam, pewny, że trafię prosto w jego serce.

Zawsze potrafiłem je odnaleźć.

 

Chyba, że jednak tak:

_\- What is this, we can’t do this. Is this supposed to be a game? (Co to ma być, nie możemy tego zrobić. Czy to jakaś gra?)_

Słowa Mycrofta jedynie irytują mnie bardziej. Przyciskam ręce do oczu, broń ciąży mi w dłoni i mam wrażenie, że rozchodzi się od niej niesamowite zimno. Pułapka, każde wyjście jest złe. Może wychodzę od złych założeń?

Broń. Jedna kula. Jeden człowiek po drugiej stronie drzwi, a cały świat patrzy. To nasze zabezpieczenie, że zostaniemy wypuszczeni, kiedy kula zostanie wystrzelona ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Oto godzina jego chwały!

Cały. Świat. Patrzy.

W Pałacu Pamięci panuje zamęt, strzępki informacji są wszędzie, próbując dopasować się do siebie, stworzyć jakiś szerszy obraz. Klaszczę w dłonie, uporządkowując je, zamykając w pokojach, do których należą. Chaos nie prowadzi do rozwiązania. Jedyną szansą jest zminimalizowanie entropii i zadanie sobie jednego, podstawowego pytania: Dlaczego?

Odpowiedź przychodzi sama: chodzi o mnie. Daje mi wybór, ale - tak naprawdę - nie robi tego wcale. Zarówno utrata Mycrofta, jak i Johna sprawi, że moje życie znacząco się zmieni i tak naprawdę nie potrafię określić, jak duży wpływ będzie to miało na moją psychikę.

Jeśli zabiję brata, stracę szacunek w oczach Johna. Wolałby, żebym poświęcił jego. Poza tym strzał będzie udokumentowany, pojawi się na każdym urządzeniu emitującym obraz na świecie. Uczyniłoby to ze mnie mordercę, i to samo w sobie nie byłoby takie straszne - okoliczności łagodzące i działanie pod przymusem, zapewne nawet nie poszedłbym siedzieć - jednak zabiłbym kogoś, kto ma wielu przyjaciół. Wysoko postawionych przyjaciół. Gdybym stąd wyszedł, nie dożyłbym jutrzejszego poranka, żebym był przykładem - co się dzieje, kiedy podniesiesz rękę na rząd brytyjski? Poza tym Mycroft jest jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie zapewnić temu, kto przeżyje, wyjście z tego pomieszczenia i bezpieczeństwo. Że nie wspomnę o tym, że… kocham go. Kocham swojego brata, w pewien dziwny sposób, ale ludzkie emocje zawsze były dla mnie jedynie plątaniną dziwnych myśli i stanów.

Jeśli zabiję Johna, konsekwencji prawnych nie będzie. Mycroft o to zadba. Ja i on opuścimy to pomieszczenie, nasz przeciwnik przegra, zostanie ujęty i skazany, a życie wróci na właściwe tory. Prawie. Bo wiem, że jednocześnie wykoleję się ja. Empirycznie zbadałem wpływ Watsona na moje zachowanie i doskonale wiem, że bez niego bardzo szybko skończyłbym ze sobą. W taki czy inny sposób, nie ważne, jednak wynik byłby ten sam.

Jeśli zabiję Johna, zostanie mi brat. Jeśli zabiję Mycrofta, nie zostanie mi nikt. Mój Doktor ma własne życie, dziecko, żonę. Podświadomie wciąż pragnie życia, jakie prowadził przy moim boku, jednak wraz z wiekiem ta potrzeba będzie maleć, już maleje. A potem zostanę sam, a brak zarówno Mycrofta jak i Johna sprawi, że pogrążę się w ciemnej stronie swojej psychiki, a moje dążenie do autodestrukcji, które każdy mi zarzuca, dopnie swego.

Oba wyjścia są złe. Każde sprawi, że będę myślał, analizował, badał i zastanawiał się, co przeoczyłem, co mogłem zrobić inaczej, jak jeszcze dało się rozwiązać tą sytuację. A zatem pozostało mi tylko jedno. Wyjście, które zapewni mi, że moja psychika nie będzie ze mną walczyć, że John będzie prowadził takie życie, jakie chciał, że mój przeciwnik poniesie karę.

_\- I love you. (Kocham was)_

Unoszę broń do skroni tak szybko, że żaden z nich nie zdążył zareagować i pociągam za spust.

Zawsze potrafiłem odnaleźć drogę do własnych myśli.

 

Chociaż możliwe, że tak:

_\- What is this, we can’t do this. Is this supposed to be a game? (Co to ma być, nie możemy tego zrobić. Czy to jakaś gra?)_

Słowa Mycrofta jedynie irytują mnie bardziej. Przyciskam ręce do oczu, broń ciąży mi w dłoni i mam wrażenie, że rozchodzi się od niej niesamowite zimno. Pułapka, każde wyjście jest złe. Może wychodzę od złych założeń?

Broń. Jedna kula. Jeden człowiek po drugiej stronie drzwi, a cały świat patrzy. To nasze zabezpieczenie, że zostaniemy wypuszczeni, kiedy kula zostanie wystrzelona ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Oto godzina jego chwały!

Cały. Świat. Patrzy.

W Pałacu Pamięci panuje zamęt, strzępki informacji są wszędzie, próbując dopasować się do siebie, stworzyć jakiś szerszy obraz. Klaszczę w dłonie, uporządkowując je, zamykając w pokojach, do których należą. Chaos nie prowadzi do rozwiązania. Jedyną szansą jest zminimalizowanie entropii i zadanie sobie jednego, podstawowego pytania: Dlaczego?

Jeden z nich zna odpowiedź, muszę tylko dowiedzieć się, który. Zapewne widział sprawcę, albo znalazł jakąś wskazówkę, coś, co pomoże mi rozwiązać zagadkę, tylko nie uznał tego za dostatecznie ważne, nie skojarzył faktów. Jeden z nich. To dlatego się tu pojawili, to dlatego do mnie mówią, to dlatego dostałem broń. Jeden z nich jest kluczem, jeden z nich da mi to, czego potrzebuję, żeby użyć broni i zakończyć tę farsę raz na zawsze.

Nie Mycroft. Jest równie inteligentny jak ja, równie spostrzegawczy. Nie przegapiłby _żadnego_ potencjalnie ważnego faktu.

John przez większość czasu był przy moim boku. Gdzie mógłby dostrzec to, co ja przegapiłem? W pracy? Ostatni raz był tam tydzień temu, dzień przed fałszywym powrotem Moriarty’ego. Prawdopodobieństwo, że to tam kryje się rozwiązanie, jest bliskie zeru, dlatego odrzucam tą możliwość i szukam dalej. Wrócił do domu, do Mary, dwa dni temu. Musiał przejechać pół miasta, ale został tam odwieziony limuzyną Mycrofta, więc nie widział nic po drodze. Może Mary? Może wcale nie chodzi ani o doktora, ani o mojego brata?

Oczywiście! Johnie Watsonie, jak zwykle naprowadzasz mnie na właściwą ścieżkę!

_\- I love you. (Kocham cię)_

Wychodzę z Pałacu Pamięci i rozglądam się po salonie na Baker Street, szukając wzrokiem Johna. Widać spędziłem w swojej głowie dużo czasu, bo nikogo nie ma w pomieszczeniu - a przecież byli tu Watson, Mycroft, Molly i Lestrade. Z kuchni dobiega mnie szczęk sztućców i wiem już, gdzie ich szukać. Wstaję z fotela, żeby powiadomić ich, że w końcu mamy jakiś logiczny punkt zaczepienia.

Tylko w swojej głowie zawsze potrafiłem odnaleźć właściwą drogę.


End file.
